


Into The Unknown

by CattyRoggers19



Series: Janto One-shots [15]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyRoggers19/pseuds/CattyRoggers19
Summary: What if Jack was never the Immortal head of Torchwood Three?What if Ianto never worked for Torchwood One?Would they still find their way to each other?
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Janto One-shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792978
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

Ianto knew how much he wanted this job he wanted a change and this job was exactly what he needed. Everybody said how wonderful it is to work for Torchwood. You get a good pension and decent hours. Ianto just hoped that his job would be everything he had hoped and dreamed of. He needed to get away from London too much had happened there. There are too many bad memories, so he decided that he needs a complete change. Moving back to his hometown to be nearer the family he had left. So yes, the job was a little below what he used to do but it was really the only one he could get. He thought that if he impressed the boss then he might get a chance to get a promotion later on.

As he entered the boss’ office, He smiled at the man sitting behind the desk. His face looked young, maybe late thirties but his eyes looked much older. They had pain and grief laced all over them. It reminds Ianto of his own eyes. Ianto instantly knew they had something in common, they had both seen far too much for their short lives. Maybe Ianto could finally find somebody who understands what it is like to lose somebody who you loved so much. He had spoken to people in the past but they all just seemed to pity him, and he didn’t want pity. He only wanted acceptance. As Ianto took a seat in the office. Jack begins to walk towards the door to signal to somebody to get them both something to drink. ‘Coffee Okay?’ Jack asks. ‘It’s not very good but it’s drinkable.’  
‘I’m sure it will be fine.’ Ianto replied, trying to be polite. I knew the coffee would be rubbish but then everyone else coffee is to Ianto. As Jack walked away from the door Ianto could see the cable which was dangling across the floor. Ianto knew he would have to sort that out if he came to work here. He added it to the mental list of things that he needed to fix if he got the job. Suddenly, Ianto could see Jack falling over the cable but knew that he wouldn’t get seriously hurt from the fall but still decides to try and catch him which in turn meant that Ianto now falling onto the floor on top of Jack. They both rolled as they landed on the floor so now Ianto was on top. Ianto now had a sudden urge to do something that he never thought he would ever want to do. He wanted to kiss Jack. He had never had feelings for a man. He was straight and he knew he was. So why did he have this sudden urge. Once they had stood up from the floor and straightened their suits. Jack started the interview asking all of the usual questions as though nothing had happened. Apart from the fact that they both had megawatt smiles on their faces. As soon as the interview was over Jack offered Ianto the job Jack knew Ianto would be perfect for and there was something different about him. He just wasn’t sure what yet. Ianto was surprised when Jack said he could start tomorrow. Ianto assumed it would be at least a week if not longer but was happy to start tomorrow anyway. He wanted to get to know Mr. Harkness a lot better. 

Ianto felt so nervous for his first day. It was strange he had never felt nervous for a job before. Maybe he was more nervous about his boss than the job. He had been told he could be a bit of a character. Ianto agreed after having the interview with him that there was something that was just different about him. It was strange. Ianto didn’t have the words to describe how he felt. Although Ianto is a man of few words he often had words he could have said, but prefer being in the background, but on this occasion, he has no words to describe Jack Harkness. This man was mysterious and did things to Ianto that he could have never expected.

Ianto tried to carry on with the day fixing all of the little things that most people didn’t notice. Then somebody taps him on the shoulder. This surprises Ianto as nobody has spoken to him today really except Jack.  
‘Your new, aren’t you?’ Ianto gave a polite nod. ‘I’m Toshiko Sako.’  
‘Jones, Ianto Jones.’  
‘Now really are like James Bond. How are you finding it?’  
‘It’s strange working in a new place but it seems nice here.’ Ianto then stares to Jack’s office and they both smile at each other.’  
‘You mean it’s actually nice here or you like the scenery?’  
‘It is nice here. Nobody has really noticed me except Jack, but he seems really nice. But that Woman sat over there in the far corner keeps staring at me like she is going to kill me. Every time I walk into Jack's office to bring him coffee she walks in and totally ignores me.’  
‘That's just Gwen. She wants Jack. Why is beyond me. She has a lovely fiancé, but she has slept with most of the men on this floor. But Jack never seems to talk her up on her no so subtle offers.’  
‘I thought they were a thing.’  
‘No, they aren’t a thing, but I think that you are Jack might be soon.’  
‘What are you talking about?’  
‘The only time you have smiled all day is when you enter his office or when he smiles at you. And he gives you a smile with feeling. I’ve never seen him smile like that at anybody and I’ve worked here for a long while.’  
‘Well I better go and make him another coffee. I’ll speak to you later.’  
‘Sure.’ and with that Ianto walked away to the coffee machine. Ianto’s day went by without much happening. After most other people had left, he stayed behind so he could tidy up after them. 

Ianto knows it late but he still doesn’t really want to go home. It doesn’t really feel like a home. It's just a place where he sleeps. Ianto wants to stay here with Jack; He is different. Ianto thinks he might be able to give him meaning again. After everything he has lost. But Jack would never be interested in him anyway because Jack has Gwen. Gwen would do anything for Jack. Literally Anything. She is always in his office or hanging around after hours for no reason. At least Ianto knows when he hangs around after hours, it is to do something useful mostly.  
‘I Assume you don’t need me to stay and help you if you have Gwen Sir. I’m sure I can get you anything you need.’ Ianto says as he enters Jack's office with his final cup of coffee for the day.  
Jack looks up from the paperwork on his desk and smiles at Ianto. ‘You can go if you want but I would much prefer it if you stayed. Gwen can get very annoying especially if we are alone. And Gwen can’t get me everything that I need because she can’t do half the things you can and when she does do them, I normally get you to redo them in the morning because she has done a terrible job.’  
Ianto stopped at that comment. Was Jack trying to flirt with him? Ianto suddenly realised that Jack was staring at him expecting an answer. ‘I-I j-just thought you and her were a... a t-thing... and wouldn’t want me lurking around? I’m not trying to pry, and I’m not bothered.’  
‘Are you sure you aren’t bothered because you look very bothered?’ Ianto's face begins to blush as does Jack's. ‘Are you jealous?’ Jack asks with his signature flirting smile.  
Ianto suddenly realises that he might be jealous but why would he be jealous of Gwen. It's not that Jack actually likes him. Or does he? Jack wonders if Ianto is actually jealous. Jack has noticed that Ianto is cute. Who hasn’t? All you have to do is look at him and it’s obvious. He also seems unflappable which could come in handy later on. But will either of them dare to take it any further. Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter Two

After some long nights together in the office. Jack notices Ianto more and more and then realises that it is distracting him for work. And that he doesn’t flirt with people as much now. And he never flirts with people who Ianto is around which seems almost strange. Maybe Ianto is changing him for the better. But he doesn’t know anything about Ianto really. The next time they work late Jack decides that he should ask Ianto out for a drink. And get to know this mysterious man better. 

‘Sir, do you want me to stay late again?’ Ianto says striding into Jack's office.  
‘Three things. One stop calling me Sir just call me Jack everyone else does. Secondly, no I don’t want you to stay late because I’m not staying late. Thirdly, I’m not staying late because I'm going to the pub care to join me?  
‘Sure, as long as you are sure Jack.’ Ianto says purposely dragging out the Jack at the end of the sentence.  
‘Come on I know a great place just down the road.’ Jack says as he grabs his coat from the back of his chair.  
As they enter the pub, they find a table in the corner, so they are out of the way of everybody else. Jack then insists on buying the first round of drinks.  
As Jack makes his way back to the table with the drinks. Ianto begins to speak. ‘I bet you take all of your new staff out for drinks.’  
‘Nope you would be the first.’ Jack says smiling.  
‘Really? Not even Gwen.’ Ianto says instantly regretting what he has just said.  
‘Ianto how many times do I have to tell you there is nothing going on between me and Gwen. I don’t like her like that at all.’  
‘Sorry.’ Ianto said whilst looking down into his drink.  
‘I’m not mad. Who could ever be mad at you? I... just... like somebody else.’ Right there and then Jack wanted to say that he wanted Ianto, but he didn’t want to scare him off. So, he just said nothing secretly hoping that Ianto was thinking the same thing.

Over the coming weeks Jack and Ianto go out for drinks at least twice a week if not more often. Eventually the conversation takes a turn for the more sinister. Jack wants to get to know Ianto better and finally decides that it is time to ask him about his past. ‘Tell me the real reason you moved to Cardiff. Because as I’ve gathered you don’t like your family that much so I can’t see why you could move this way because of that.’  
Ianto stares down at his drink not wanting to tell Jack but so desperately needing to tell somebody ‘Stuff happened, it changed me.’  
‘You know if you want to talk to somebody about what happened you can talk to me. I won’t judge you.’ Jack says, looking Ianto straight in the eye.  
Ianto takes a deep breath and begins. ‘I was working for a company down in London as an archivist and I was dating this girl from human resources. We had only been dating a few months, but I really loved her, and we had the same hopes and dreams we just worked. But then one day I stayed late at work so she said she would walk back to my apartment to wait for me when I had finished. As she was walking, a drunk driver hit her. She... died. I just could stay there anymore. There were too many memories of her. Of us.’  
‘I’m sorry Ianto.’ Jack says as he reaches out for Ianto’s hand.  
‘It’s not your fault.’  
‘I know but I also know what it is like to lose somebody.’ Jack takes a deep breath knowing it will be hard to tell his story, but it might make Ianto feel a lot better. ‘When I was twenty, I had just moved back home after selling my apartment because I had got the job of a lifetime in a different state. One night a fire started in the house. I remember it so vividly. By the time I had woken up I couldn't get out my door in order to help the rest of my family, so I had to climb out the window and into the tree by my window. By the time the firefighters got there it was too late they had all died. My mom, dad and little brother. That’s when I moved to Cardiff I could be there. There were too many memories even if I moved nearly cross-country everything just reminded me of them. So, I do get it. I’m going to tell you that the pain doesn't better, but it gets easier to live your life and to let more people in.’  
‘I think I just have. You are the first person I’ve told that story to.’  
‘Apart from your family you mean.’  
‘No, they just think the job didn’t work out.’ Ianto replies almost despondently.  
That night both of them went to sleep a little easier. Both of them having told somebody a secret which they had never anticipated telling others. Both feeling more at peace within themselves and feeling more at peace within their... well... relationship.

The next evening, they entered the bar and sat at their usual table. They sat there in the comfortable silence. Anybody that walked past would have thought that they were a couple. The silence was broken by a man who was on the stage, which seemed strange because the stage had never been used before now. ‘Tonight, is our annual karaoke competition. The sign-up sheet is at the bar so please feel free to sign up. The prize is free drinks on the house for this evening.’  
‘You should go and join you know’ Jack says staring into Ianto’s beautiful blue eyes.  
‘I haven’t sang in years. I’m not mating a fool of myself.’ Ianto laughs  
‘Ianto, you could never make a fool of yourself. Never in my eyes.’  
‘Your eyes aren’t the eyes of every person in here are they.’  
‘I do you want another drink?’  
‘What are you trying to do to get me drunk so I will do it?’  
‘No, I’m not going to make you. I wouldn’t want you to hate me.’  
‘I could never hate you.’ Jack gets up from the table and begins to walk towards the bar. ‘Jack, I said I would get the next round you bought most of them last time.’  
‘If I’m going to send my money on somebody it might as well be you.’ Jack says as he begins to walk towards the bar again. Ianto stays and people watches one of his favourite activities. Jack then comes back and hands him his drink. They sit and talk some more as they listen to some of the people who are brave enough to do karaoke. Ianto is always envious of people who have that kind of courage. He could never do that. Well maybe he could now. Jack had made him become a much more confident person. 

As Ianto stood at the bar after insisting he needed to buy the next round. The same man enters the stage and picks up the microphone to announce the next singer. Ianto is halfway back to the table when he nearly drops both of the pints on the floor as he hears his name being called. He never put his name down. Why would his name be down? Jack then takes both of the pints out of Ianto’s hand, places them on the table and drags him up onto the stage. As Jack touches his arm a jolt of electricity runs through him. It’s like something he has never felt before. 

Ianto begins to think of a song but the only one that came to mind was one that made him think of Jack and their relationship. He whispers to the man what his song choice is as Jack makes his way back to the table collecting both of the pints on his way back. There are a few moments of awkward silence as the man gets the backing track ready. Ianto looks at Jack as he gives him a thumbs up. Jack gave him the courage to do this. He would have never done it otherwise. Jack really has made his life so much better. He never thought he would feel this alive ever again.

As the introduction of the song began Jack realises that he has finally fallen for his employee. He knew it had been coming for a long time, but he just wasn’t sure that Ianto felt the same way. This song is just like the soundtrack to their relationship. They both started off in dark and broken places, but they helped each other through it. They had started off as just friends really going out drinking and dancing but deep down both of them knew it was heading for this moment. However much they didn’t want to admit it they had both fallen for each other. But they didn’t think the other one had so they just didn’t say anything. Because they were too scared of getting rejected or hurt even more. When Jack met Ianto he knew he didn’t want a serious relationship but as they got to know each other better. Jack realised that he did want it to be serious with Ianto. Jack realised there were so many things he wanted to do with Ianto. Like waking him up with breakfast in bed, having children with him and staying with him until they were both grey and old, he wanted all of those things with Ianto. Jack realises that even if Ianto doesn’t feel the same way about him. He doesn’t think he can ever stop loving Ianto. 

Jack’s train of thought is interrupted by the clapping as Ianto finishes the song. As Ianto walks over to Jack.  
‘That was amazing! I told you, you could do it!’ Jack said with the biggest smile on his face.  
‘Thanks for signing me up. I would have never done it by myself.’ Ianto admits almost ashamed but still smiling.  
‘I know. That’s why I did it.’ Jack laughed.  
‘Do you want me to walk you home?’ Jack asks as Ianto reaches to put his coat on.  
‘That would be lovely. Thanks.’ Ianto says with a smile, that actually reaches his eyes. He has never smiled like that his whole time. 

As they leave the pub, they walk nearer to each other than they usually do. They walk in silence but it’s a comfortable silence. Ianto suddenly links his arm with Jack’s as they get nearer to his apartment. Jack actually considers that Ianto may feel the same way. Jack finally decides that he needs to tell Ianto how he feels. He doesn’t care if he has to get rejected but he really wants this to work. Ianto is unlike another person he had met ever. It seems like they have known each other for years whereas in reality it’s only been a few months. Jack has never wished that Ianto’s apartment was further away until now. He wished he just got to walk forever with the Welshman attached to his arm. But all too soon they arrived at the apartment. They both looked just as nervous as each other.  
‘Do you want to come up?’ Ianto asked, praying the answer was yes. Maybe things are going somewhere Jack thought. Ianto had never asked him to come up to his apartment on the many nights they had walked home together. But tonight was different. Tonight, was the night that Jack fell in love with the coffee boy. Tonight, was the night that Jack assumed was never going to happen, but he had convinced himself that nobody else would want him. Because he was too damaged but Ianto had managed to take all of the broken pieces and glue them back together again. He glued Jack back together properly, so all the pieces fit perfectly. Just like Jack and Ianto.  
‘I need to tell you something before I answer and then you can ask me again.’ Jack said shifting from one foot to the other.  
‘Okay. Jack, Are you okay? You are starting to scare me. Why do you look so nervous?’  
Jack took a deep breath. ‘I thought... I would never love anyone again after everybody in my life died. I told myself that I... I didn’t deserve to love anybody because it meant we were both going to get hurt. But... I have decided... I do deserve to love again because I love you Ianto Jones. And if you don’t feel the same way then that is fine, but I need to tell you as much for myself. Please-’ But Jack never got to finish his sentences because with that Ianto crashed his lips onto Jack’s.  
Ianto then broke the kiss and began to speak. ‘And for the record I love you too.’ Ianto didn’t need to ask Jack if he wanted to come into the apartment because Ianto was already pulling him through the doors by his lapels. But their night didn’t end there.


End file.
